


The Choice Is Yours

by ShireAndBlood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Saw (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Blood and Gore, Break the chains, Chains, Character Death, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Manipulation, Saw Traps, Toxic love, Unhealthy Relationships, loki is a little shit, love is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireAndBlood/pseuds/ShireAndBlood
Summary: Thor and Loki wake up in a Jigsaw trap and Thor only four minutes to get them out. Let the game begin.





	The Choice Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the classroom trap from Saw 3 and the Car trap from Saw: The Final Chapter (in case that wasn’t obvious lol)

When he opened his eyes, Thor could only see spots. Groaning he went to rub at his face but the minute he lifted his hand, pain shot up his arm. The blond cried out and when he looked down at himself, there was enough light to see that he was only in his briefs, with chains attached to him. But these chains didn’t have any cuffs.

Rings were pierced through his hands, in his arms, on his sides and his legs, and God knows where else. What the hell is going on? Suddenly more lights turned on and he realized he was in a shop.

“Thor? Thor!” The blond’s head snapped up at the sound of Loki’s voice and when he spotted his boyfriend, he felt the all air leave his lungs.

Loki was lying bound to a creeper with barbed wire, a car held up on jacks, one of the back tires just inches above his head. “Loki!” The younger man turned his head and looked over at him, tears in his eyes.

“ _Oh God!_ Thor, what’s going on, what’s happening?!”

The blond looked around and shook his head. “I don’t know. Just...Just calm down, baby! I’ll get us out of here, I promise!”

Suddenly a TV turned on and Thor’s eyes quickly went to it. Loki turned his head and asked “What, what is it?!”

Thor watched as a creepy puppet turned its head towards the camera, and Thor instantly knew what was going on. “Hello Thor. You don’t know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Right now you are sitting in your former place of employment, which now sits abandoned. This place has meaning to you because it was where you met the man lying before you. Your boyfriend Loki, a man who has made a fool of you.

You see someone who is dear to you, but I only see poison. He has manipulated your love for him, isolated you from loved ones. His games have pushed you to break the law for him, yet you continue to forgive him again and again. He is _toxic._ ”

Loki turned his head towards the TV. “ _Fuck you!_ ” He yelled, then he looked back at Thor. “Baby no, no, don’t listen to him!”

“But today I offer you freedom. A chance to break free from the chains he has put on you, forever. And if you want to save him, you will have four minutes to remove your chains before the jacks holding up the car fall, and...Well, you know the rest. They say love is blind, and I agree. But just _how_ blind are you, Thor? Are you willing to sacrifice your own flesh for him? The choice is yours.”

The TV turned off, and the car started up. Thor watched as the above Loki’s head started spinning and the younger man screamed. “ _Fuck!_ Thor, Thor hurry, we need to get out of here! Baby, please!”

Thor winced as he stood up from his chair and looked down at the chains. Screwing his eyes shut, he grabbed at one chain attached to his bicep and took a deep breath before yanking. He gritted his teeth and yelled as the chain came off, tearing the flesh it was attached to. Blood trickled down his arm, and he still had a long way to go.

He quickly twisted his torso to one side and two more pulled out, one from his other bicep and the other one on his side. “Fuck!” Thor yelled and Loki encouraged him.

“Yeah, there you go! Come on Thor, just a few more baby, you can do it! Come on!”

With his encouragement, Thor managed to pull two more out before the puppet’s words came back to him.

_“A man who has made a fool of you.”_

_“But just how blind are you?”_

_“Are you willing to sacrifice your own flesh for him?”_

When the blond went to pull out one pierced to his other side, tears rolled down his cheeks. “He’s right.” The blond said, looking up at Loki. “So much shit has happened because of you.” Three minutes and five seconds left.

“I know, Thor, I know. It’s my fault we’re in here! But I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Loki said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I hope you can forgive me, please! I love you!”

“ _Do you?!_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” The young man sobbed. “I do! Thor, I love you, I love you with all my heart, please!”

Thor yelled when he kicked one leg out, pulling free from the chain attached to his calf. Blood pooled around him on the floor and he was careful not to slip. “It’s my fault.” The older man said while shaking his head. “I should’ve dumped you a long time ago. I gave you everything, let you drag me along, but I was stupid enough to stay with you. You’re nothing but a snake!” Two minutes, twenty seconds.

The younger man whimpered and said “Thor, _please!_ Just get me out and we can talk about this! We can work something out, we always do! Just give me another chance and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I swear to God!”

Thor tore away the chain on his other calf, and two attached to his back. All that was left were the ones hooked into his hands. One minute. Now dizzy from the loss of blood, it could be a good distraction from the pain. With one chained hand, he took hold of the chain on his other hand and took a long, deep breath before pulling. The pain was worse than the rest and his voice was hoarse from screaming.

When the chain was finally off, he looked at his mangled hand in horror. It would be a miracle if he were to survive and if he does, he will see to it that Loki keeps his promise. He quickly tore at the last one, more painful than the last until he was free.

The blond dropped to his knees, from gating to stay conscious while Loki screamed for him. One minute.

“Thor hurry! don’t let me die!!”

The older man moved to get up but slipped on his own blood. Part of him wanted to just lie there and die, but he used everything in him to get up and get over to Loki. Thirty seconds.

He dropped down before the younger man, panting. “You owe me. You owe me forever.” Thor said, shaking his head.

Loki nodded and said “I will, I promise. I love you. Come on.” 

Realizing he couldn’t grip the creeper, he did his best to slide Loki out from under the car. He didn’t keep his eyes on the clock anymore and just when the younger man was halfway out, the timer went off.

Their eyes went wide and before Thor could pull him any further, the jacks dropped the car and the tire touched down. Loki screamed as the tire tore into his stomach, crushing his organs, blood spewing everywhere.

“ _No!_ ” Thor screamed as he was covered by more of Loki’s blood. The younger man’s screaming had stopped as quick as it came, now only dead eyes looked at him. When the car shut off, Thor sat there screaming. His hands were mangled, he was covered in his boyfriends blood, and Thor screamed until he couldn’t scream anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole time I was writing this, all I could hear was Chains by Nick Jonas xD.


End file.
